Nothing Else Matters
by TheDecepticonsCreed
Summary: Two friends, Riio and Lauren find themselves thrown into the world of transformers, which for years they believed was fiction. As the two girls battle the pressure and temptation of both factions, their love lives are thrown into the mixture and they have no idea what's coming their way. Warnings: Future chapters will contain mature content, swearing sexual references L R
1. First impressions do count

Co-Story with ma bro.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything 'kay? So suck it.

"Dude… You've got crisps in your eyebrow. And it's staring at me!" Lauren said with disgust, pointing at it boldly. Riio however, just wipes it off and flicks it into Lauren's general direction,

"Bitch." Riio muttered as she still stared at the computer screen, where she and Lauren were typing up their latest fan fiction, a rom-com between Gerrard Butler (as Leonidas) and Paul 'O' Grady (as Lily Savage). Deciding it was finished, "Bro guess what…. I'm going for a piss…. And I ain't gonna wipe." Riio sang, smirking and doing an Irish jig.

"Too much information…" Lauren muttered as she stood up to walk to the kitchenette after a can of Dr. Pepper, popping the tab and taking a large gulp.

Riio McGuinness was 21 years old and looked about hobbit size, was curvy and had a large chest, with mahogany coloured hair and hazel eyes. Her attire was a dark green tank top, grey skinny jeans, combat boots and odd socks just slightly peeping out. She was here in America for university and stayed with Lauren who, like her was from the North-West of England.

Lauren Strong was 20 years old and was tall, athletically built, with brown curly hair and blue eyes. Her attire was black skinny jeans, a decepticon t-shirt and joker converse with a claw hanging from a leather strapped necklace. She was here in America for university and had a small apartment in the heart of the city, Chicago.

As the toilet flushed, banging was heard on the front door. Cautiously, Lauren walked up to the small peep hole and looked through it to see two military personnel. When she opened the door, she could finally register their faces and realised that they were Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps.

Holding in her excitement as she knew who they were she asked, "Can I help you?" Captain Lennox stood forward,

"Yes, ma'am we have reason to believe that you and your associate Riio McGuinness have a connection to a national security issue. You have to come with us." As Lennox explains himself, Lauren noticed Epps moving closer, looking around bleakly she spotted a Police 2005 Mustang Saleen revving its engine into the apartment's car park and backed away slowly. Epps noticed her sudden moves and leaned into grab her, immediately falling into defence position and slammed the hilt of her palm into his nose and slammed the door, double bolting the locks.

Riio, oblivious to the previous few minutes, swung the bathroom door open humming 'her name is Rio'. As Lauren barged past she grabbed Riio and shoved her into her room, ordering her to pack a bag. She did as Lauren ordered and was soon in Lauren's room with the bare essentials in a green satchel over one shoulder. Lauren was already lifting up the window next to the fire escape. Without a question Riio accepted the boost out the window, before they knew it, they were already on the pavement outside their apartment in an alleyway.

Suddenly, Riio gasped as she spotted a red Ferrari 458 Italia, parked facing the only exit. Riio sprints towards the car and glomped the hood of the car. As Lauren reached the Ferrari she sighed, "Ahh… What the hell? It's worth a try!" and pulls a bobby out of her hair and attempts to pick the lock. Riio, however, uses her common sense and simply pulls on the handle. The car door opened and she immediately hopped inside and strapped herself in, Lauren on the hand, to Riio's protests, had to literally kick the door for it to open. She crawled inside and strapped herself in too, the seatbelt unfortunately for her tightened itself almost chocking and forced Lauren to gag a little.

"It looks just like Dino!" Riio squealed as she ran her hands all over the car's interior, especially the gearstick, Lauren looked at her in disgust.

"You disgust me…" To the girls' surprise a voice blasted over the radio in an Italian accent, confirming Riio's suspicions as it said, "Good afternoon laaadies…" It said with an almost seductive purr. Riio physically melted into the seat and to add to her excitement the massage upgrade in her seat fired up and buzzed in all the right places. Lauren rolled her eyes and glared out the window, "Can we just get moving, Dino?!" she snapped.

Getting the message Dino revved his engine hard and Riio squealed once again as he pulled out into the street, and sped away.

"So guys… Care to explain what the hell is going on?"

**Authors Note:**

Hey!

This is the second time me and my friend have had to do this, since our first one was deleted!

If you have any questions or stuff about the characters don't be afraid to review! ;)

Hope you all enjoyed our first chapter! ;D

L + R


	2. Too much information

Co-Story with ma bro!

Disclaimer: We don't own this 'kay? So suck it.

…**: Commlinks :…**

Enjoy!

"Riiiiiight…. So you're telling me we have some sort of connection to a national security issue with you guys? Seems a bit farfetched, right Riio?" Lauren asked as she looked at her friend rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time in ten minutes as Riio unavoidably flirted with Dino. With no reply Lauren had had enough of being ignored and raised her leg to smash her foot into the dashboard.

That just made it awkwardly silent.

Dino growled in anger as Lauren removed her foot from the dashboard leaving behind a large white line from her converse. Riio meowed like a cat at the mech's growl finding it uber sexy, upon hearing this Dino intensified the massage he was giving Riio and shook the seat backwards and forwards for Lauren only to lean it all the way back so she was lay down. Riio giggling all the way.

"Dino! You are an absolute dick! This is favouritism!" Lauren screeched as she wriggled about uncomfortable at the treatment.

All of a sudden their world had turned upside down as a hard and fast moving object rammed into the side of Dino ( AN: Not a willy ;) ) sending the car flying through the air. Almost immediately the Ferrari transformed in mid-air and expertly caught the girls, laying them down behind the cover of some bins as he commlinked for backup.

…**: Dino to base! Requesting bac- :… **He didn't even get to finish as he was brutally rugby tackled by the enforcer, Barricade, and they both tumbled across the street, landing right before the still shocked girls. Barricade punched Dino clear in the face and went for another attack but was caught off guard by Dino kicking his knee from underneath him and rolled them over. Dino unleashed his arm blades and held it against the decpeticons spy's throat cabling and whispered near his audio, "Fare una mossa, se si vuole morire." as he pressed the blade even deeper into his throat. Riio fortunately taking an Italian language class in college and now in university, she expertly translated it for Lauren. "Make a move, if you want to die."

"Not a bad speech for an autobot…." Lauren approved, smirking.

Hardly a second later high speed engines were heard rumbling a few blocks away, knowing who it was already Barricade mustered up as much strength as he could and shoved Dino away, unleashing an array of bullets before transforming and speeding off.

As the engines drew even closer Dino rotated his right shoulder around and winced at the sudden stiffness, looking at both of the girls, mainly at Riio and winked at her. Upon seeing the sudden show affection Lauren felt sick and, gagging, made her way to the oncoming vehicles. The group was led by none other than Optimus Prime and flanked by: Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet.

"Prime, we should return to base," Ratchet began, "including the girls…" pulling up in front of Lauren as she half-heartedly tried to sneak away.

"Agreed Ratchet. Jazz take…Riio, and Ironhide take Lauren." After hearing the command Riio pulled a sad face and looked up to Dino, Prime saw this and asked, "Is something wrong Riio?"

"Sir, can I not take her?" Dino asked already lowering his hand for her to gladly climb onto.

"I suppose…"

Riio looked towards Jazz, "No offense jazz!" Jazz waved it off as Dino gave him a sultry smirk and transformed, ready to leave. Lauren, however, looking at Ironhide frowned in protest but sluggishly moved over to the passenger side door. "Open up big guy, I wanna leave…." Ironhide reluctantly did as asked and opened the door, Lauren clambered in and lifted her knees to her chest hugging them tightly.

"Autobots… Roll out!"

As the group rolled onto the motorway, Dino used his holoform to greet Riio in a more… Sweet manner. Dino looked like every part the stereotypical Italian man, with to die for tanned skin, olive eyes, and slick black hair. All of it was topped off with him dressed in custom made Italian leather shoes, black dress pants and a black shirt un-buttoned by four at the top and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing well-toned and muscular arms.

Riio was almost drooling at the sight of him.

And he knew it.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her and purred, "Why don't we go somewhere more private, my lady?" and winked afterwards. Riio was lost for words and could only nod in agreement. Moments later Dino had skilfully pulled away from the group and was parking up to the lookout peak.

Silence filled the car, as they both looked out at the now setting sun. Dino wrapped his arm around Riio's waist, drew her onto his lap and whispered, "So che ci siamo appena conosciuti ... E so che sembra pazzesco, ma mi sento come se ti conosco da sempre e voglio passare la mia vita con te già. Che l'amore è un'emozione pazzesca..." (**AN Translation: **I know we've only just met... And i know this sounds crazy, but I feel like I've known you forever and i want to spend my life with you already. What a crazy emotion love is...) Riio gasped at his words and melted into his touch as he ran his fingers up and down her back. "Non so cosa dire-"(**AN Translation: **I don't know what to say.)

Dino silenced her with a searing kiss…

***MOTORWAY: AUTOBOTS***

Lauren sighed as she tried to find a decent radio station but kept getting her hand slapped away harshly by Ironhide in his holoform. A tall, muscular man with a pale complexion and a stubble covered strong looking jaw with a horizontal scar just below his lower lip, making him look even more masculine. If that wasn't enough then the ebony eyes that could scare anyone shitless and the muscles definitely visible from underneath his faded army jacket and black t-shirt. He also wore dark blue faded and ripped jeans tucked into his black, scuffed military boots and wore the constant expression of just plain pissed off…

"Why can't I change the station?" Lauren wondered.

"Because I'm expecting a comm form Dino soon… So **shut up!**" Ironhide growled dangerously.

"OOOOOEEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWWW, Mr. Snippy!" Lauren responded with a wink and smirk.

Ten silent minutes later and not a single call from Dino. Getting agitated by the younger mech's ignorance Ironhide commed Prime.

After telling Optimus of the situation, he let his leader take control and being worried at his soldiers absence he video commed for reassurance purposes.

…**: Optimus to Dino… Do you copy? :…**

As the commlink was set into place and accidentally answered, Optimus was greeted with the sight of Riio's naked back to the camera, a tattoo of the sun and moon on her lower back showing boldly as she moved up and down, two tanned arms slithered up her arms to her head and dragged her down and the moans of pleasure intensified to a disturbing level for the elder mech leader.

Too distracted by the sudden video Prime swerved into the right lane barely missing Ironhide and scaring Lauren.

"Prime!" Ironhide growled, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Autobots… I can safely say that Riio and Dino are not lost… They are, however, somewhat occupied with themselves…"

Lauren snickered at first then burst out into a maniac fit of laughter that crawled through the commlinks, "The- They are soooooooooooo haaaaaviiiiiiiiing seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!" She screeched in a sing-song tone, Ironhide had to slam a hand over her mouth but she was still mumbling underneath it and giggling like crazy until tears were pouring out her eyes.

"Wait…" She pried Ironhide's hand from her mouth and asked, "Can you guys even you know… Have sex?"

Jazz's voice was heard over the radio as he explained easily, "Well yeah we can if we are usin' our holoforms with humans…. Not that we ever have-"

"Except from Riio and Dino!" Lauren butted in.

"Except from them two… But I' we had cybertronian laaaadies we could go a lot harda' and rougha' in robot forms! Ain't that right 'Hide?!" He finished with a chuckle, Lauren looked at Ironhide and for the first time she actually saw him smile…

Prime chuckled along and sent a regular commlink through to Dino so that everyone could hear.

…**: Dino, head back to base as soon as your done with Riio :…**

Dino's response was breathless, joyful and downright pleased, **…: Sir…. We- We're a-alrea-already done :… **

Next it was Lauren's turn to say something, more like scream…

…**: Riioooooooo! YOU BADMAN! Pulled motha' facker! Is it big?! If you know what I mean? :…**

…**: Daaaaamn I know what you mean! And yeah I'd say 8" maybe even 8.5"! :…**

…**: Alright girls you can talk about this later back at base. :…**

**Authors Note:**

I'm sorry but we had toooo! If it was too vulgar let us know 'kay?

For those who liked it… There will soooo be more! xD

L+R


	3. Interrogations

Co-Story with ma bro.

Disclaimer: We don't own this 'kay? So suck it.

Enjoy!

As soon as the tires stopped on each of the transformers, it didn't even take a second before Riio and Lauren had hit the ground running towards each other arms raised, fingers wiggling and pulling an ugly face as Lauren bombarded Riio with questions that seemed so vulgar even Jazz was a little disgusted.

Time sped by quickly as the duo had been talking non-stop for 5 minutes straight, as if they hadn't seen each other for a long, long time. Ironhide was on his last nerve as it was with the girls' constant squealing and hollering and odd body movements, he wanted to at least get them into the interrogation room where Epps and Lennox were waiting. The weapons specialist smirked when he saw Epps storm out of his truck and straight to the med bay, holding the bridge of his nose as Lennox led him there, fury plastered to his face as blood trickled down his lips and chin. As soon as Epps was sorted out, he left the med bay infuriated as a fresh nose cast was taped over the bridge of it. Taking most of his anger out on the already battered punch bag, he kicked it harshly and the chains snapped under such abuse and strong pressure, made him a lot better.

Prime saw the annoyance in Ironhide's optics and decided to call it quits, he raised his hands and ordered in a deep, baritone voice, "Alright girls, enough chit chat, a couple of people want to see you." He pointed in the general direction of the bases entrance where a short-ish man was wearing some form of expensive suit and he looked important by the way he was stood. Lennox, was rolling his eyes for the fourth time during another speech from Galloway about the danger he had now put the two girls in. He was still in his military uniform and looking as delicious as ever.

Riio and Lauren started walking slowly to the base, not making eye contact with Galloway as they were led into two separate rooms. Each with an interrogator inside waiting to pry information.

Because of Lauren's terrible case of bad luck when she walked in to her designated room she was met with the sight of Epps, who looked so pissed off she was almost scared but, hesitantly, took a seat.

Riio's interrogators were Lennox and Galloway luckily for her she hadn't done anything wrong and she gladly took a seat.

***RIIO'S INTERRORGATION* **

"Alright then darling," Lennox started, "What do you know of the transformers?"

Riio sighed as she began her story, "Well… I've watched G1 from an early age and the films, I'm not as obsessed about it as Lauren is… But tell me something, I thought you were all just actors?" Galloway sighed irritated already, he folded his arms and frowned,

"No everything used was all actual footage, but some was staged so no one could find out what they saw was very, very, real, not just a movie."

"Right, so you really do have the Decepticons as your enemies?" She asked another question sweetly,

"Yeah, and they're really hard work!" Lennox admitted.

"So…. What's going to happen with me and Lauren?" Riio had to ask she was worried about her and her friend's safety.

Lennox smiled, "I'm pretty sure it should be me asking the questions, not you. But since you asked, you are to be kept here, I'm sorry but it's for your own safety if we let you go the Decepticons would hunt you down." He looked at Riio with sympathy as she frowned… Galloway decided he got all he could and left to go and see the other girl.

'Well, this is going to be fun.' Riio thought.

***LAUREN'S INTERRORGATION* **

Galloway walked into a mass wave of awkward silence, and Epps and who he believed to be Lauren were sat down on opposite sides of the table as far away as possible, glaring at each other. Taking a seat next to Epps, he started the interrogation off, "So, Lauren Strong. That is your name isn't it?" He all but snipped, Lauren just nodded her head still glaring at Epps. Looking between her and Epps, "I take it you know my associate Epps?"

Lauren smirked her reply smoothly, "Yeah but my hand knows his face even better." She finished with a wink and a fearful chesire smile.

"Why you little!" Epps growled as he stood up out of his chair forcing it to topple backwards,

"Soldier! Calm yourself!" Galloway pleaded holding him back as he attempted to lunge for Lauren…

"Yeah Sergeant Spud…. Calm it down." She all but teased,

"Sergeant Spud?! Do I look like a potato?" Epps roared in rage as he tried to lunge for her again, this time pushing Galloway away, Epps picked up his chair and shoved it under the table, oblivious to the mischievous glint in Lauren's eyes as he was escorted out by some soldiers. Galloway turned around, "I hope you're happy girl, not only did you piss him off… You just probably made an enemy out of him too."

Lauren smiled brightly and nodded, "Yup! I'm happy and besides you have to say he looks like an old potato when he's angry. So, when's this interrogation starting?"

Galloway glared at her, "This interrogations over, we got all we need from your friend Riio."

Lauren stood up and sauntered over to him, glaring darkly, "If you've hurt her I swear to god-"

"She's fine, very happy in fact. Unlike you…."

"Unlike me?" She questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. After all… You're wearing the brand of the enemy here." And with that said he walked out, leaving Lauren feeling guilty and shocked in his wake.

***OUTISDE AUTOBOTS COMMAND ROOM***

Riio was the first to be let out, as she was escorted by Lennox to the command room where she could meet everyone.

"Where's Lauren?" She asked looking around, Lennox laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled, "She'll be fine she just caused a bit more trouble than we expected…"

"She gets like that, when she's scared. When she was young she-"Riio stopped as Lauren stormed past her in the middle of a four man group, frown on her face as she caught her eye.

"Lauren are you okay?" Riio asked concerned, Lauren's expression changed drastically at the sight of her friend,

"Yeah I'm fine just a little cautious of Galloway, he said something that made me want to punch him."

"You didn't did you?!" Riio asked concerned, Lauren shook her head as the soldiers left them alone with Lennox.

"Oh Lennox could you tell Epps I'm sorry?" as she pursed her lips to the side and went to look at something.

"Shit must have hit the fan then… She never apologises to anyone. Unless it's necessary." Riio explained bluntly as Lauren lowered her shoulders in a sigh.

"Captain Lennox! Come on in!" Ironhide bellowed from inside.

"Right girls… Time to meet the crew." Lennox ordered.

**Authors Note:**

Hey!

Hope this chapter was okay, there is still more to come!

L+R


	4. Recovery

Co-Story with ma bro.

Enjoy!

***AUTOBOT COMMAND ROOM***

Lennox walked in followed by the two girls, one seemed happy the other, still looked surly.

"Girls, I present to you the autobots." As Lennox said those words each of the autobots stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomers.

Jazz stepped forward to greet them, "Hey lil' laaadies! What's crackin'?" He smiled with a wave, Dino followed suit and winked at Riio as he picked her up again, "How's my lady doing?" he asked smoothly,

"Your lady is fine!" Riio winked back and hugged one of his fingers. Lauren looked at the now flirting couple and rolled her eyes to find a couch to sit on with a huff, this drew the attention of Ratchet as he knelt down before her to see if she was alright.

"You seem troubled young one." He said, drawing even more attention to her as he gasped at her t-shirt, alerting Optimus Prime, "Sir… Her shirt." The medic said pointing to it, Lauren saw this and hugged her knees to her chest, fiddling with her necklace.

"Dino! Stop it!" Riio squealed as Dino tickled her belly, wriggling in his palm. Lauren smiled slightly, she was happy to see her friend so content with someone, even though it was an alien robot that Riio had had a crush on for ages.

"Lauren is it?" Optimus asked.

Lauren nodded her answer, she didn't want to speak to the leader of the autobots she just plain didn't like him.

"Care to explain why you have the Decepticons insignia on your t-shirt?" Optimus asked sternly,

"Because I prefer them to you," she spat venomously. Every head in the room turned to face her as she stood up.

"Lauren! Not cool man…" Riio scolded, Lauren just brushed it off and kept on going,

"And you want to know why? Because they are stronger, better and waaaay more badass than you could ever be, Prime!" Lauren growled

"Lauren enough!" Riio screeched at her causing Dino and many other Autobots to wince. Lauren was panting and breathing heavily at her own outburst, looking up to Optimus to see him looking at her calmly but with cold optics. Lauren was feeling a little light headed and dizzy, she was swaying from side to side a little bit and suddenly just collapsed.

"At least that shut her up." Ironhide grumbled, Riio glared at him

"Shut up 'Hide, it's not funny…"

***DECEPTICON BASE***

"Lord Megatron, please no!" Starscream pleaded already on his knees before being kicked in the head by the dark warlord.

"Ahh… You've failed me yet again Starscream… Another day and we have yet to find the accursed Autobots base, you were supposed to track them when Barricade fled! Where are they?" Megatron roared, grabbing hold of Starscream's head trying to crush it in both of his clawed hands making the jet grunt in pain.

"My liege, they were cloaking their signals after Barricade fled I couldn't find them! Forgive me!" The winged mech whined again, this time louder and in much more pain than before. Megatron sneered at his weak state and threw him across the throne room as the Decepticon Barricade walked through and knelt before his master.

"My lord Megatron, I have returned with information on the Autobots. They seem to have retrieved two girls by the names of, Riio McGuinness and Lauren Strong they are said to be linked to us cybertronians. How? I don't have that information my liege. My apologies." Barricade bowed his head awaiting some sort of abusive treatment.

It didn't happen.

Instead there was the chilling laughter of the Decepticon lord echoing around the room, making the heap of what was Starscream and the kneeling Barricade to shiver slightly.

"Excellent work Barricade, alert Shockwave and Soundwave to seek out both of them, if you can't… I don't care. Just get me at least one of those humans!" Megatron ordered dismissing Barricade with a wave of his hand.

***AUTOBOT MEDICAL BAY***

"She's coming around…" Ratchet said, focusing on Lauren's eyes as they slowly opened. Lauren was met with bright lights shining in her face that made her wince. "Argh… Dude get the light out of my face!" she groaned out waving her hands to pitifully block the lights.

Riio's face popped up by the side of her, "Good morning sunshine!" she said all too sweetly tapping her friend on the head.

"Vitals are good you should be ready to go Lauren." Ratchet said switching off the lights so she could see, only to reveal most of the autobots peering down at her curiously. Lauren shot up and fell off the medical bed landing on her back and groaning at the sudden pain.

"Urgh….. I hate you Riio." She muttered standing up, Riio whined in protest and faked a sad look.

"Where's Optimus?" Lauren asked looking around to not see the Autobot leader anywhere

"Why would you care?" Sideswipe hissed, glaring at Lauren with a bitter hatred,

"I have to apologise, I realised that what I said was rude and just plain unfair to him… So where is he?" She said calmly and as if on cue in walked Optimus. "Hey! Prime! I need to talk to you…" Optimus walked over to where she was stood and she spoke clearly so everyone could hear her, "Look I apologise for what I said to you earlier, it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it."

Optimus nodded in agreement, "I understand, these previous events have just taken a toll on you, I accept your apology Lauren. Thank you." Lauren for once smiled at him and shook her head, "I'm glad that's out of the way." And she pretended to brush dirt off her shoulder giggling.

Riio crept up behind Lauren and nipped her on the back of her arm, causing her to gasp in pain and whip round to rugby tackle Riio to the ground causing Dino and Jazz to laugh as they rolled around growling at each other.

"Alright my lady that's enough." Dino said as he picked Riio up and placed her on his shoulder where she kissed him on the cheek. Ironhide and Lauren saw this and groaned in disgust, "You make me sick Riio, you know that?"

"Agreed human." Ironhide said.

Riio's belly rumbled loudly causing her to flush bright red, Lauren chuckled until her belly rumbled too, "My tummy's making the rumblies… I'm starving can we get a KFC?" She all but pleaded looking at Optimus.

"You just woke up from fainting and you want a KFC?!" Ratchet asked shocked, but dismissed them all to go.

Riio hopped inside Dino and Lauren was left there awkwardly… Sideswipe transforms and revved his engine as a signal to get in, and sped away following Dino's directions.

Before they reached their destination they both activated their holoforms and drove through the city. Sideswipe had silvery coloured messy hair, grey eyes and a pale complexion. He wore a tight black t-shirt and grey loose jeans with original black converse. He looked simple but he was really quite handsome.

They drove to the drive-thru and Riio ordered what was on the vegetarian menu, and Lauren ordered chicken drumsticks, chips and gravy. 'The works' as she called it.

After pulling into the car park Riio and Lauren dug into their meals, not even eating anything this morning or at lunch, they were almost like wild animals on a feeding frenzy.

"By Primus, slow it down Lauren!" Sideswipe said as he watched her bite in the chicken and rip it from the bone.

"Sorry Sideswipe, but I'm soooooooooo hungry!" Lauren said munching on her gravy drowned chips.

Dino watched in amazement as Riio had already eaten what was meant to be a salad.

"You eat quickly…" Dino said quietly, Riio looked at him and scoffed as he winked at her, "I'm just really hungry that's all."

…**: You ready to go Dino? :… **Sideswipe commed Dino, **…: Lauren's finished already! She's like a beast! :… **Lauren mumbled with her last mouthful "Dick!"

…**: Yes, we're ready to leave too :… **Dino chuckled at Lauren's little antic and drove back to base with one hand over Riios'.

**Authors Note:**

Hey!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More is on the way!

L+R


	5. Techno waffle frisbee

Co-Story with ma bro.

Enjoy!

***AUTOBOT BASE***

Riio woke up first at about 8:30 am the next morning, she was too excited to really sleep at all so she was up earlier than usual. Deciding it was best to not wake Lauren up at this time on a Saturday she left for the kitchen that only she and Lauren could use. Opening the fridge she grabbed a bottle of milk and searched the cupboards for cereal, finding some cinnamon grahams. She poured it into a bowl and topped it off with milk. She sat down at the little island in the middle of the kitchen and switched on the radio, flicking through stations she found a song she liked and listened as she ate.

'What is that RACKET?!' Lauren thought to herself as she crawled out of bed and bolted to the door, only to see Riio eating her cereal and humming along to the lyrics of the song in the kitchen.

She crept up behind her and with all her force dunked her head into the cereal with a satisfying splash.

Riio lifted her head with cereal covering her face and milk dripping down it, "Good morning sunshine!" Lauren said sarcastically as she grabbed a glass of milk.

Neither of them heard the door to their joined rooms open and Lennox walk in with spare clothes for them both.

"Good morni-"Lennox didn't finish as he started to laugh at Riio's cereal covered face and Lauren's now classical chesire grin behind the milk.

"Good morning Captain!" Lauren saluted with two fingers to her left temple like Jack sparrow, and downed the last of her milk. She gathered the clothes from Lennox, thanked him and went to get changed leaving him shocked and still laughing.

Riio growled at the man, "Can I get away with it if I murdered Lauren in her sleep tonight?"

Lennox laughed and replied, "I'd have to arrest you and I don't think Dino would like that!"

A few hours passed before both girls left their rooms to explore the base, only to come across to small sized autobots that had to be, Skids and Mudflap.

"There they are bro!" Skids shouted and pointed to the duo, Mudflap turned around and grinned at them before waving around like a madman and jumping about with his twin.

"Maaaan, they're like Jazz said! Look at them watermelooons!" he pointed to Riio and she covered up her chest by folding her arms, Lauren giggled and asked, "Hey boys! Fancy walking us around the base like the gentleman you are?" She winked playfully.

Mudflap and Skids looked at each other and saluted, "Yes ma'am!" each of them picked up on of the girls and put them on their shoulders.

"Sooo… What do you guys do for fun around here?" Riio asked, actually curious as to what robots could do for fun…

Skids answered her question with a smile, "We like 'ta prank all o' our crew ya know wut ima sayin' girl? An' we like ta jus' plain mess around!" Mudflap cheered at this and fist pumped the air,

"Heck yeah man! Brofist me!" he raised his fist to his brother and Skids did the same, when they touched they wobbled their hands away like jellyfish and made a 'psssh' sounding noise.

"I have the perfect idea guys!" Riio exclaimed, Lauren looked at her friend and nodded as she mouthed the words 'techno waffle frisbee'.

"An' that is?" the twins said in unison, Riio explained the plan and went to find some targets to try it on…

Ironhide, Dino, Sideswipe and Ratchet were all outside practicing their latest weapons made by Q , what they didn't expect was the sound of two engines, screeching girls, the loud, booming noise of bass to smack them in the audios.

Of course it'd be the twins who would choose Riio and Lauren to help with their schemes.

"1…2…3! TECHNO WAFFLE FRISBEE!" Lauren screamed as she threw frozen waffles at the bass drop of D-Wayne's Ammo, as she passed the training autobots. She was riding with Skids. She had hit Ironhide in the face twice, Dino twice in the chest, Sideswipe on his nose and Ratchet in the face three times.

Riio was throwing waffles in the opposite direction, she hit Ironhide on the back of the neck twice, Dino in the bum three times, Sideswipe on the back of the head and Ratchet on the shoulders twice. She rode with Mudflap and were circling the now waffle beaten mechs, laughing and cheering the entire time.

On the final bass drop Riio and Lauren got out of the twins and were jumping about and wafting their hair around wildly, the twins transformed and were raving as well as pretending to be DJ's. The mechs who were training watched the show and laughed as the song ended and the girls' hair was strewn everywhere in odd directions and their faces red, panting hard.

"Well…" Ratchet started

"That was quite a show…" Sideswipe finished.

"Which one of you got my ass?" Dino asked curiously, everyone looked at Riio who just giggled and made a dash for it running in any direction as Dino went to catch her. Once he did he transformed and went deep inside the base to probably have some form of 'punishment'.

"They're so having sex again…." Lauren stated randomly, everyone nodded in agreement and walked back inside the base towards the command room for some form of peace and quiet.

***BARRICADE***

The police care patrolled the streets looking for any signs of the girls. Of course there would be nothing, the autobots were getting smarter at hiding and it had already taken him weeks to find the girls anyway. He was so close to getting but oh no… The two human soldiers who almost killed Blackout had to be there first.

'But that girl who answered the door, she saw him and backed away inside. She knew who he was. Well played human…'

Lord Megatron had made it quite clear that he wanted at least one of them, if not both. The next time they leave the base for supplies which he was sure they would… He would be there back-up already on its way as he made the first move to the closest girl.

The plan was fool proof.

**Authors Note:**

Hey!

A new chapter… Wooaahh…

Hope you all enjoyed it!

L+R


	6. Wall-Mart

Co-Story with ma bro. ( The Words To Destroy A Nation )

Disclaimer: We don't own it 'kay? So suck it.

Enjoy!

A few days had passed since their little conundrum with the autobots. Riio, Lauren and the twins' prank still lingered about, they were all still laughing about it.

Lauren watched Riio walk in to their shared part of the base over the edge of her book, plastered with a huge grin upon her now red face.

"So much for punishment then, eh Riio?" Lauren all but teased playfully, Riio threw her the middle finger and walked to her room obviously tired from today's activities. "Oh by the way we're going food shopping tomorrow so there's rush 'kay?" Rio only nodded as she entered her room. Lauren stayed up for a little longer reading her book, 'Hunger' she looked over at the red clock that was hung on the wall and saw it was 11:34 pm. Deciding it was late enough she walked into her room, got changed and fell asleep quickly.

Neither of the girls were in any rush that morning so they just slept in until they felt it was necessary to even think of moving. Riio was up and ready by 11:15 am sharp, whereas Lauren, was up at 12:02 pm by a bored Riio as she glomped on her friend and nipped her till she screamed and moved 'her sorry ass' as Riio had put it, and got dressed.

"Right I'm ready." Lauren stated, looking over to see Riio watching the news channel as the anchor-woman reported a now missing child. As the news showed footage of his crying mother as she begged the public to find her lost son Riio muttered,

"Poor kid…" she stood up and switched the TV off, then grabbed her bag ready to go.

"Do you know whose even taking us?" Riio asked leading the way to the command room to meet with Lennox, Lauren was walking a little behind her, she preferred it that way,

"No, Lennox never told me… I wonder who?"

Riio shrugged her response and held the door for Lauren as she walked through it she spotted Lennox talking to some soldiers and dismissed them when she caught his eye.

"Good afternoon girls," He said politely,

"Afternoon." Riio replied, Lauren just smiled at him, she still felt a little awkward around the Autobots and some soldiers after her brilliant first impression…

"Wheels up in 5 minutes! You'll both be riding with Ironhide to take you there, and Sideswipe will be following suit to carry the groceries." As he mentioned the two Autobots they both walked over and transformed ready to leave and get this over with.

***WALL-MART***

The ride into the city was fairly busy and with Ironhide's short temper it didn't help. It was funny to both girls nonetheless as Ironhide growled at impatient fools who constantly honked their horns at him and the traffic.

As soon as they parked Lauren and Riio both walked in with enough money for at least the week's supply of food. Lauren went straight to the baskets and took two as she bolted to the meat section, grabbing steaks, beef and bacon along with two stacks of ribs for the extra occasion. Then made her way to the dairy section taking three large bottles of 4 pint sized milk and a tub of vanilla ice cream 'because I can' she had said.

Riio however, walked into the vegetables part of the store and took tomatoes, mushrooms, corn, lettuce and other weirdly named goods into her basket. Once she was done their she walked to the magazine and book section, glancing round till a large paper backed book called 'Night World' perked her interest taking it from the shelf she added into her basket and met Lauren at the cashiers.

That had been 37 minutes ago.

Sideswipe was getting worried as he though he may of lost Dino's lady inside the store and fretting that if they left Lauren would no doubt do something cruel as payback. Ironhide fortunately kept a level head as he saw the doors open and chuckled as he saw Riio, half dragging and half carrying her shopping, whilst Lauren used a trolley and smirked at Riio's predicament.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Lauren asked teasingly, causing Riio to try and kick her in the leg but to no avail as she was held down by vegetables.

"Do you realise how much I hate your smartass ways right now?" Riio growled as she glared at the two parked Autobots. "Aaaaand are you two just going to park there looking pretty and watch me suffer?"

"Yes." Ironhide replied smugly, whereas Sideswipe's holoform jogged over to Riio and picked up her shopping bags carrying them with ease a big smile on his face as he did so. Riio sighed in relief and walked faster to get into Ironhide's passenger seat and started a conversation with him and Ironhide as Lauren still pushed the trolley towards them. Neither of the group noticed a familiar police car roll into the parking lot and park next to Sideswipe…

Barricade's holoform was already in place and acted like he was going through some last minute files, that were just blank pieces of paper Frenzy took from god knows where. His holoform was an average sized man, well-built with pale skin, black hair thick hair, aviators to cover his crimson eyes and a stubble covered jaw. Any girls' bad boy, if he was not a police officer... He wore the basic police uniform, except with black, polished military boots that were tucked over his pants.

Lauren pushed her trolley the last few metres in between Barricade and Ironhide, still completely oblivious to the now staring police officer as she loaded the rest of the bags into Ironhide's back seats. She accidentally dropped one of the bags and some products fell out, getting out of his car, Barricade helped her pick some of them up. She turned around, smiled politely and said, "Thanks officer."

He nodded as she turned around to add the bag into Ironhide. In an instant he wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her mouth, stopping her from making any possible noise as he dragged her away to his actual form. Lauren kicked and lashed out as much as she could, but to no avail as this officer was almost too strong… Strange… Barricade's holoform dragged her to the closest door of himself and opened it, his holoform shoved her inside and rapidly shut the door locking it. The holoform disappeared as he started his engine, tires squealed in protest and sped off drawing a lot of attention as he fired up his sirens and flashing lights.

Ironhide was too distracted by Riio that only after the police cars antics next to him shocked the mech back to reality, briefly catching a glimpse of Lauren banging on the back window glass and screaming.

"Primus no!" he roared causing Riio and Sideswipe to jump,

"What's wrong 'Hide?" Sideswipe questioned scanning for Lauren only to find her moving quickly along with a Decepticon signal leaving their position quickly…

And two more going towards them!

" 'Hide we have incoming Decepticons! They're movin' fast!"

"Got it. Riio buckle up, we have a Decepticon to catch…" The black truck growled as his engine rumbled deeply and sped off in the fleeing police cars direction, tailed by a nervous Sideswipe.

"Oh I love a good car chase!" Riio exclaimed, clapping and jumping in her seat as adrenaline rushed through her body.

**Authors Note:**

Well… That was eventful! Sorry for the late update… L is very forgetful! xD

Hope you guys all enjoyed it though!

L+R


End file.
